Birthday Drabble
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: Two part short about Zoro's birthday and his gift from Sanji. ZoSan, established relationship.
1. Prolouge

**Birthday Drabble; part 1**

* * *

It was just past midnight on the Sunny. Brook was on watch and as always when that was the case, the soft sound of violin lulled the crew to a soft sleep. Everyone but the cook and swordsman, who were laying on the couch of the aquarium room.

Sometimes when it as Brook's shift, they would steal away from the crew in the night and hole up in some unmanned part of the ship for some alone time. Sometimes they had sex, slow and languid love making that took hours and stamina, soft songs played in the background.

Other times they just listened to music, neither of them admitting to feeling starved for each other's company after two years apart. Even sitting together in silence and listening to lonely songs, tinged with hope was company enough. All the fights and arguments of the day forgotten and forgiven as soon as the rest of the crew fell asleep.

Zoro was sitting by the aquarium with Sanji's bare feet in his lap and working his hands over the muscles, the blond lay stretched out along the couch and watched the catch of the day swim lazily past. Cigarette smoke lingered in the air and Sanji's skin was still wet from the evening shower.

Two years ago Zoro would have scoffed if anyone would tell him he'd be spending time with the cook like this. Rubbing his feet without being asked and listening to the soft sound of violin lingering in the air. A fish swam past and cast a shadow on Sanji's face, the glow of his cigarette casting a soft shadow on the cook's features.

Sanji glanced up at Zoro and grinned brightly against his cigarette, shuffling slightly in place and poking Zoro's chin with his foot. Zoro grumbled and forced the foot down on his lap again, running his calloused hands over the strong muscles of Sanji's main weapons. The blond sighed appreciatively around his cigarette, eyes closing slowly as Zoro ran a thumb along the side.

Sanji fought with his legs. Zoro could feel the edges of scars and long healed once-broken bones under his fingers, earned through various battles and superhuman achievements. It was fascinating, being allowed to touch these feet that could shatter rock in a single swipe. Zoro worked a rub into the underside of Sanji's foot, earning a soft moan from the blond.

This was nice. Zoro enjoyed taking care of Sanji's weapons almost as much as he enjoyed taking care of his own. Making the blond produce these soft sounds and knowing no one else probably had was just as enjoyable as fighting and arguing under the sun.

The blond was always putting others first and never asked for anything in return, he earned this much at least for his cooking. Curly browed idiot.

Sanji let out a long stretch with an almost sinful arch of his back as he sat up, withdrawing his feet from Zoro's grip and pulling off his shirt. Zoro watched the pale skin glow almost ethereally in the absurd light of the aquarium, the shirt was folded and neatly discarded before the blond leant over to Zoro.

"Ma-ri-mo." Sanji said softly, giving Zoro a chaste kiss before collapsing onto his lap like an oversized cat, giving a lazy yawn for effect. The swordsman grumbled under his breath, bringing his hands down to the exposed back of the blond and running his hands over the knotted muscles and sore aches he knew were concealed within.

Zoro knew enough about muscles and the human anatomy to figure out where Sanji's aches were, running his hands at the precisely right spots to make the blond hiss in pained pleasure and his toes curl. Shoulders and lower back from doing the dishes. Neck from looking down at the frying pan.

The song ended and after a short pause filled with nothing but the sound of water and Sanji's groans of relief, another song started and Zoro's hands fell into rhythm. Kneading Sanji's back with the precise amount of pressure until it was soft and the skin was slightly flushed from Zoro's rough fingers.

The others would probably be surprised if they saw them being so intimate. They knew that the two of them were a little more than nakama now, but they would probably never imagine just how much of their alone time the two of them spent just touching and trading half hearted insults.

"Oi, Zoro." Sanji's voice was relaxed and a little hazed with pleasure, similar to how it sounded in the afterglow of sex. Giving a questioning grunt to encourage Sanji to keep talking, Zoro ran his fingers against the hair at the back of Sanji's head, enjoying the slightly damp feel of silken strands between his fingers.

"Your birthday is coming up." Sanji said casually, lighting himself a fresh cigarette and reaching out for a new bottle of booze for Zoro. Reward, Zoro assumed. The stupid cook didn't need to bribe him to get him to touch him all over and work him raw and relaxed. He took the bottle anyway, thinking about the question as he uncorked the bottle with his teeth.

"I think so." Zoro hummed before he took a large sip, feeling Sanji roll over and shimmy down so the blond was laying with his head in Zoro's lap and looking up at him. Zoro absent mindedly let his hand travel up and down Sanji's chest, pausing for a second to trace the outline of a love-bite he left the night before.

"Think? I _know_ it's soon. It's two days away." Sanji demanded, breathing through grit teeth as Zoro slid his hand down and ran a finger along the hem of Sanji's pants teasingly. Sanji shifted slightly, face half buried in Zoro's haramaki for warmth "What do you want me to get you?"

Zoro laughed at that, bright awkward laughter that almost caused him to cough up some of his alcohol. He reached to place the bottle on the floor, but Sanji took it from his hand and placed it securely on the table, looking up at Zoro with an annoyed expression.

"You don't have to get me anything." Zoro said with an amused grin, brushing the bangs away from Sanji's forehead to look at his symmetrical eyebrows. "seeing your stupid curly face is enough."

"come on! don't give me that sentimental shit." Sanji huffed, pulling at Zoro's cheek with a flushed grimace as he brushed his hair over his eye in annoyance. "There has to be something?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly happy." Zoro said, reaching over the blond to grab his bottle of booze. If they were going to start fighting, he'd want to make sure he at least drank most of the bottle before the cook attempted to lock it away in that damn fridge.

Sanji frowned at that, stretching out and looking at the fish swimming past behind Zoro's head. The subject seemed to have died and Zoro was contemplating invading the front of Sanji's pants to attempt to get him into the mood for some late night fun, when the blonde's face suddenly flushed and the cook turned so his face was practically buried in Zoro's stomach.

"Do you have any kinks?" Sanji's voice was slightly muffled through Zoro's clothes. Zoro almost did a spit-take at that, looking down at the man on his lap, the blonde's ears burning red with embarrassment.

"Kinks? What?" Zoro's brow rose in confusion as Sanji turning again to glare at him, his face was almost completely red and he looked good enough to eat.

"Like, when we have sex, is there something you'd like to do you think would scare me off?" Sanji said with a slight wave of his hand, almost enough to cause the blond to roll onto the floor. "Like... I don't know... Knives or bondage?"

Zoro's eye widened slightly at that, bottle frozen on his lips as he stared at his lover who looked halfway ready to run away screaming in embarrassment. It was possibly the competitive streak Zoro loved so much that kept the blond stubbornly glaring on his lap.

"Not really, It might be fun to try it someday, but I haven't thought about it until now." Zoro took a small sip of his drink, watching the wheels turn in Sanji's head as the blond contemplated the answer.

"How about dressing up?" Sanji asked casually, grabbing Zoro's bottle and wisely holding it away for the next suggestion. "Want me to dress up like Mihawk and call you Roronoa?"

Zoro _did_ do a spit take at that, gasping for air as the alcohol burned on its way down to his lungs. His face was red and Sanji was looking up at him like the very picture of innocence, and Zoro could barely manage to catch his breath before he feverishly shook his head in horror at the idea.

"I guess that's a no then?" Sanji said with slightly embarrassed amusement, pouting in thought as he kept thinking. Zoro finally managed to catch his breath, not sure if he wanted to cling onto the mental image of Sanji in Mihawk's clothes forever, or erase it for good.

"How about other kind of outfits? Like leather or-" Sanji turned away as he spoke, his voice breaking in slight embarrassment as the volume dropped. "-women's?"

Zoro stared at Sanji, mouth slightly agape. "Why would I want to wear women's clothing for my birthday?"

Sanji turned and punched Zoro in the gut at that, forcing the swordsman to lean over in pain, his face an inch away from Sanji's that was practically glowing in embarrassment. "Not YOU, you stupid moss brained asshole. ME."

Zoro rose back up to his seat slowly, eyes narrowed as he watched Sanji's flushed face. "You'd do that; for me?" Zoro's voice was tinted with suspicion and the blond huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"No. Stupid Marimo." Sanji was getting ready to sit up again, seeming to give up on the subject. Zoro's hands moved on their own as the pushed down on his bare chest to keep the blond in place.

"I prefer you in male clothes." Zoro said softly, feeling Sanji's heart beating madly in his chest and do a little flutter. This whole thing, whatever THIS was, couldn't be healthy for neither of them. "You look good in a suit."

Sanji relaxed back into Zoro's lap, fingers reaching out to brush Zoro's jaw and play with his earrings.

"so you don't have any kinks?" Sanji sounded a little disappointed and Zoro started considering it seriously. Sanji seemed to notice, since his tone got a little more hopeful. "It doesn't matter what it is, just tell me what you'd want to do and I'll say yes or no. Even if you think I'd get angry, I might be fine with it."

Zoro leant back, the blond on his lap tugged down his haramaki and ran perfectly unharmed and soft fingers over the skin hidden underneath. Zoro's eyes fell on the neatly folded shirt on the table, and his breath did a little hitch when he realized what his kink was.

"You promise not to get angry?" Zoro said slowly, feeling Sanji tense up with anticipation. He looked down at the blond that was staring up at him with practically shimmering eyes. Zoro rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "You also have no obligation to do it."

"Just tell me already." Sanji urged with an annoyed groan, sitting halfway up to get closer to eye level with the swordsman. "as long as it doesn't involve rolling around in any sort of vile fluids or dismemberment of some kind, I think I can handle it."

Zoro rolled his eyes, feeling the faint blush creep up his cheeks when he licked his lips and spoke.

"I want to cut off your clothes."

Sanji paused at that, looking up at Zoro in shock and blinking a few times. "what?"

"Your suit. Your shirt. Your belt. I want to cut them off you. With my swords." Zoro blurted out awkwardly, feeling himself getting hard at the idea alone. Sanji could probably feel it through the fabric.

"You want to cut off my perfectly fine suit?!" Sanji rose up in annoyance, glaring at Zoro.

"You said you wouldn't get angry." Zoro growled back, frowning at the other man and crossing his arms across his chest. "I said you didn't have to do it."

Sanji sat up at that, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and sigh into the cigarette smoke. For a moment, Zoro was sure that Sanji would have been more open to public sex than his suits getting damaged.

"Is it a specific suit you want to mutilate or-?" Sanji asked with a sigh as he looked up at Zoro, who stared back.

"No, no. Any suit, as long as it looks like one of yours. A nice suit, and a shirt, and a tie and a leather belt-" Zoro started rambling, and Sanji gave him a look that was halfway between lust and annoyance. The blond silenced him with a kick to the shin, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Maybe something can be arranged." Sanji said with a sigh of defeat, wrapping an arm around Zoro's neck to give him a deep reassuring kiss. "But why suits? Has this always been a kink of yours or?" Sanji sounded a little uncertain, biting his lower lip slightly.

"Do you think I like you because you wear a suit?" Zoro huffed with an annoyed grunt, pulling the cook back in for another kiss, this time he was the one doing the reassuring. "You're the one who started this damn kink, pervert-cook."

Sanji pulled back from the kiss with a slightly aroused blush and a soft smile on his lips. After a moment of silence the cook gave his cigarette a long suck as he ran his hand under Zoro's robe, fingers tracing the inseam of his pants.

"I'll have to see what I can do." Sanji hummed happily into Zoro's ear, hand sliding further up. "but right now, we have something to take care of."

* * *

Part two will be up later today! Happy birthday Zoro!


	2. Happy Birthday

**Birthday drabble - **Part 2

* * *

**_This chapter contains explicit mature content. You have been warned._**

* * *

On Zoro's birthday, the sunny had anchored at an Autumn island, populated my a small village. Early in the morning, the swordsman was woken up by Luffy and Chopper jumping into his hammock and threatening to bring it down to the floor with their thrashing.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled joyfully into Zoro's ear, rubber arms wrapping around the swordsman in an almost suffocating hug. "Congratulations!" The captain had his head buried under Zoro's chin, laughing as he nuzzled into his chest.

"ZORO!" Chopper ran along Zoro's leg and jumped at his face, hugging him and blocking his airway in the process. Zoro struggled for a moment to free himself from the love, gasping for air as he managed to pry Chopper from his face.

"Sanji made breakfast!" Luffy's eyes were bright with wonder. "It's a special breakfast! Hurry!" The captain didn't wait for Zoro to get his shoes on before he dragged the swordsman forcefully up to the galley.

Zoro half fell inside as Luffy barged in through the door, Chopper dangling on Zoro's shoulders as the rest of the crew ran over to celebrate. Zoro was practically suffocated in hugs, his back cracked by Franky's giant robot arms in the process and Nami cutting off his air with her breasts. Usopp gave him a warm hug complete with a slight dangle off his shoulders when Zoro tried pushing him away.

Robin and Brook were thankfully less physical, giving him pats on the shoulder and smiles instead of bone crushing hugs. Zoro could appreciate it, and soon he was led to the table where Sanji served the largest buffet of Zoro's favorite breakfast and dinner items.

Zoro glanced up at the cook who grinned at him affectionately, giving him a slight wink and a raise of his curled brow that implied that there was more to come from him that day. Zoro could feel his skin prickle in anticipation as he began to eat. Luffy even waited for Zoro to start before trying to eat everything.

After breakfast, Zoro was dragged out to the deck to be given his presents. The swordsman tried to refuse the gifts, feeling a little awkward and overwhelmed by the good will of his nakama. None of them listened to him, handing him various shaped objects wrapped in obnoxiously colorful paper.

From Robin Zoro got a book on swords, listing the various meito and their history. Zoro flicked through it and found the Wado around the middle. Zoro couldn't hold back a smile as he placed the book besides him, exchanging knowing glances with the happy looking archeologist.

Franky had a _super_ surprise for Zoro, a new kind of training method that involved swimming along the ship in the ocean without getting lost or pulled under. Zoro tried to object to getting lost, but Franky was so busy describing exactly how the system worked for anyone to care.

Chopper gave Zoro a bunch of homemade vitamins and Luffy gave Zoro meat and a cool snow globe he bought in town yesterday. Zoro tucked both gifts away before Nami leant over him and gave him a key with a wink and a smile.

"This is for both you AND Sanji-kun~" Nami gave Zoro a short peck on the cheek and winked at him, sticking her tongue out teasingly. "I shaved off some of your debt, and Sanji knows where the cabin is. That way you won't get lost."

"I don't get lost-" Zoro tried arguing when Brook bowed in front of him, handing him over a small gift including various things needed to take care of swords.

"From one swordsman to another," Brook said with a chuckle, and Zoro was about to thank the skeleton when Usopp grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side of the sunny.

"I know you have been anxiously waiting to see what the great Captaaaaaaaaaaaain Usopp is going to give you," Usopp said with a smile and a wave of his hand. "But you must wait until tonight, when we will have a party."

"USOPP, DID YOU MAKE FIREWORKS?!" Luffy bellowed as he clashed into Usopp, clinging to him with meat in his mouth that looked suspiciously much like the meat he'd just given Zoro. Zoro didn't mind though, watching Usopp tearfully try to shake off the captain while wailing that he ruined the surprise was too amusing.

"Oi, Marimo." Sanji walked up to Zoro's side, lighting himself a cigarette as he put out his hand. "Give me the key Nami-swaaaaan gave you." The cook made an impatient gesture with his hand, blowing smoke into the air.

"Why?" Zoro grinned, holding the key out to show it to the cook. "It was my present."

"Just hand it over you bastard." Sanji hissed between grit teeth, slight tinge of embarrassment in his tone. "I need to get inside to prepare the room for tonight." the blond was talking in hushed tones, embarrassed as always that the rest of the crew knew about their _thing._

"Prepare?" Zoro tilted his head as Sanji attempted to snatch the key from his hand, the swordsman moved it out of the way at the last moment. "What do you have to prepare?"

"Everything! I'm going to stock up on things. So stop being such a bastard!" Sanji snarled and swung his leg to Zoro's head, hitting Zoro's forearm without any intent to harm.

"What THINGS?" Zoro frowned in disappointment, he'd been hoping Sanji wouldn't get him a present and would allow him to undress him with his swords. He'd never admit it, but he'd been looking forward to it since they brought it up in the aquarium room.

"Things you LIKE you asshole!" Sanji huffed in indignation, grabbing Zoro's hand and trying to pry it open. "Things like booze and stuff like that." Zoro grumbled and opened his palm, allowing the blond to scoop it up and pocket it with a grimace.

"I'll be back before lunch to make us something and get started on the party preparations, ou guys will buy everything on the list, okay?" Sanji waved to Luffy and Usopp, both of them saluting him with an 'aye aye sir!' and large smiles.

Zoro was about to get off the ship when Sanji's leg hit his chest.

"Where do you think YOU are going Marimo?" Sanji blew smoke towards Zoro, leg extended and keeping the swordsman at bay.

"I was going to follow you." Zoro said casually, knowing perfectly well that everyone's eyes were trained on them with interest. Sanji usually avoided making a scene or being affectionate around the crew and Zoro was eager to know how the blond would react. Holding back with these things wasn't Zoro's strong point anyway.

Sanji blushed slightly, withdrawing his leg as he frowned to Zoro, reddening cheeks and ears giving away his embarrassment. Zoro could see Sanji glance over to the others of the crew, Robin's amused smile, Nami's devilish chuckling and Franky's quadruple thumbs up with four sets of hands.

"No way shitty-bastard!" Sanji managed to choke out through his embarrassed stuttering. "It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Zoro sighed and took a step back, lying down on deck. "Fine. I'll take a nap then." Zoro sprawled out, grinning into the blue sky above them. "I have a feeling I'll need it later."

"S-SHUT UP!" Sanji practically howled in embarrassment and ran over to Zoro to stomp on his stomach, causing the rest of the crew to laugh at Zoro's expense as the swordsman gasped for breath in between stomps.

Sanji's anger quelled when the crew's laughter died down and the blond stomped down the harbor towards the town with his face beet red. The cook didn't return until just before noon, roughly 4 hours later, he was carrying a sleek black bag under his arm and waved shortly to them as he got back on the ship.

"Bought everything on the list?" Sanji asked casually, Usopp and Luffy nodding and pointing to a few items that was hard to find. Sanji's smooth baritone reached Zoro's ears and woke him up from his pre-lunch nap. The swordsman yawned and sat up to look at Sanji, his eyes instantly caught the sight of the sleek black bag.

The swordsman got up and walked over to Sanji, reaching out curiously to inspect the bag, but earned nothing but a half-hearted kick in the side. Zoro managed to block it with his sword, but the force still sent him sliding away from the bag.

"What part of SURPRISE don't you GET, Marimo!?" Sanji huffed in annoyance, lowering his leg and turning to walk to the Galley. "I'm making lunch now, you can all start collecting firewood and make a big pile on the beach."

"WOO! CAMPFIRE!" Luffy cheered and Usopp and Chopper joined the captain in running towards the woods to find suitably sized logs. Franky started building a _super_ intricate barbeque pit and Robin sat quietly and watched with Nami.

Zoro stood on deck with Brook and watched Sanji disappear into the galley, contemplating if he should follow.

"It's nice." Brook said softly, looking in the same direction as Zoro. "Celebrating these things again with your nakama."

"We'll have to celebrate your birthday when it comes around." Zoro said with a grin, turning to look at the skeleton. Brook was smiling, despite it not showing on his nonexistent face; Zoro could tell.

"When you're as old as I am, you don't celebrate every new wrinkle." Brook said softly, giving Zoro a pat on the shoulder as he walked off the ship. "Even though I have no skin to wrinkle. Yohohoho. Skull Joke."

Zoro climbed the stairs to the galley, shouldering the door open and walking to the counter where Sanji was busy putting the final touches on a pile of sandwiches. It was to be expected that someone like Sanji could make something as simple as sandwiches at superhuman speeds.

"Yo, Marimo." Sanji nodded once to beckon Zoro over, handing him a sandwich across the counter. "If you're here for the suit, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while."

"Why?" Zoro groused as he took a bite out of the sandwich offered, groaning slightly at the taste.

"Because I want to make sure you enjoy looking at it before you cut it up." Sanji reprimanded with a frown, cutting the bread into equal halves and serving them on three large plates. "Bring this tray out to the others."

Zoro stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, rolling his eyes as he carried two trays out to the others, only barely managing to keep his balance as the captain jumped across the beach to get to the food. Sanji served his tray to the ladies with a flourish and the party preparations were underway.

* * *

It was starting to get dark out, Usopp had withdrawn to the edge of the forest to prepare his present for Zoro and Franky was turning a lever that turned various pieces of meat at once on his SUPER barbeque.

Zoro was lying in the sand with his bottle of booze, listening to Luffy sing to brook's electric guitar with Chopper. Sanji had gone back to the ship a while ago, claiming he needed a shower before dinner. Zoro had offered to join the cook, but only earned himself a kick in the shin.

"Shitty-cook." Zoro groused as he took another sip of his drink. He'd wanted to get at least SOME attention from Sanji on his birthday, but the cook seemed to be almost going out of his way to avoid him.

Robin's elegant hand blossomed from the sand by Zoro's head. A woman's hand emerging from the beach would have scared anyone who didn't know Robin, but Zoro didn't pay it any attention until the dainty white digits poked his forehead.

"Wha?" Zoro blinked and looked up at the hand, it was pointing to the ship with a thumb before dissolving into petals. The swordsman sat up, sand streaming down his collar as he looked in the direction Robin had pointed.

Sanji was walking to the group, his hair the softest Zoro had ever seen it and there was a certain sway in the way he walked that was almost hypnotic. Zoro was fully aware he was staring slack jawed, but the suit Sanji was wearing was possibly the nicest one Zoro had ever seen.

Perfectly fitting and sleek, the kind of deep midnight blue that contrasted to the shadows in the sand. The shirt was blue as well, pinstriped like the one Sanji favored back when Zoro first saw him on the Baratie. The tie was black and had a golden pin keeping it in place, golden chain at his hip clattering brightly with each confident step.

"Yo." Sanji smiled, standing right in front of Zoro looking the best he ever had. Zoro was glad he was sitting down, he didn't want anyone to see that his knees practically went weak. The swordsman's eyes travelled over the suit and took in the details, fingers buried in the sand as he tried to resist yanking the blond forward on his tie.

"Like it?" Sanji crouched to be eyelevel with Zoro, confident grin pulling the look together into the image of perfection. Zoro dumbly nodded once, his knuckles white with the effort not to pounce the blond into the sand.

"Good." Sanji rose up again, lighting himself a cigarette and walking to the fire, taking over the cooking process. Zoro kept his eyes on the blond, groaning slightly when he saw the perfect fit of the suit pants around the cook's behind. Damn. That suit almost looked too good to cut.

The rest of the evening passed like any party with the Strawhat crew did, full of laughter and dancing and fun that any normal person would consider overwhelming. Zoro's resolve and self control went repeatedly tested as Sanji pranced around in that damn suit, looking absolutely perfect as he danced and laughed and grinned manically as he tried to out-cook Luffy's appetite.

Zoro's mind was breaking, they had been partying for hours and it was well past midnight. He was completely stuffed on his favorite food and company of the people he cared about the most. Usopp climbed onto Franky's shoulders for attention, cupping his hands around his mouth for better sound as Brook paused his playing.

"I THINK IT IS TIME!" Usopp said with a dramatic pause, raising his arms into the air. "FOR CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAIN USOPP'S GREAT PRESENT!" the sniper raised his weapon dramatically, turning on Franky's shoulder and shooting a fire-bird star into the distance. There was a small puff of flame and then silence.

If it had been anyone else, Zoro would have assumed they had missed the shot. It was Usopp though, and Zoro got up and eagerly turned to the sky and waited. The rest of the crew did the same, breaths held as the silence of the beach and soft splashing of the waves seemed to take over

Until there was a crackle and whizzing sound, and the sky exploded in colors. The crew ooh-ed and Aaah-d as multiple shapes and ranges of colors set the sky on fire so it was almost as bright as day. Usopp was looking up with a self-satisfied smile, scratching his long nose with pride.

In the distraction of the fireworks, Sanji slipped into Zoro's personal space, the smell of cigarettes and shoe-polish alerting the swordsman who managed to tear his eyes from the sky to glance at his lover.

"Usopp's been working on these for a week." Sanji said casually and stared up into the sky, forcibly turning Zoro's head to the colors above them. "Don't miss any of them."

Zoro did as he was told, feeling Sanji's warmth in the chilling night air besides him as they watched the fireworks.

"When the fireworks are over, I think it's time we go to that cabin and you get your present." Sanji was grinning at Zoro when the swordsman turned to stare at him, bright colors reflecting in his features as the blond hooked his arm around Zoro's. He held the key between them, slipping it into his breast pocket and giving it a little pat.

Zoro felt a shudder of anticipation travel down his back, turning back to the sky to watch the finale of the firework show fill the blackness above them and overshadow the stars. The final three fireworks were the largest, going off and seemingly raining down colors on the island.

When it was over, the crew started clapping, Usopp bowing on Franky's shoulders as they could hear cheering and clapping coming from the nearby village. Lights were on and people where hooting in cheer and asking for more. Usopp was practically beaming with pride at this point, jumping down and making his way over to Zoro.

"Did you like it?!" Usopp's smile was huge and his eyes bright with anticipation. Zoro laughed as the sniper slipped in the sand and almost fell face first into a sandcastle, catching himself at the last moment and looking at Zoro in wonder.

"It was amazing. You're incredible Usopp." Zoro grinned, the sniper tearing up and throwing himself on Zoro in a hug.

The villagers had clearly caught wind of the party, woken up by the sound and colors of the fireworks and a large group of them was heading towards them on the beach. Excited sound sand children asking for more fireworks filled the night air, and Usopp was swarmed by people asking him how he did that.

Sanji tugged on Zoro's shoulder and the swordsman nodded. The two of them stole away into the night, the only witness being Robin, who waved to them silently with amused smile on her lips.

Zoro followed Sanji for what seemed like an eternity. "Are we lost?" Zoro frowned, staring at Sanji's behind as the blond dragged him though thick foliage by his sleeve.

"I'm not you. We're almost there." Sanji grumbled, making a turn and clearing the forest. There were a few cottages on a quiet looking hillside, most of them similarly built and sporting awkward heart designs above the front door. Zoro's brow arched as Sanji made for the one furthest away, the blonds' steps wider and more eager than before.

Sanji pulled the key out of his pocket and let go of Zoro's robe to unlock the door. The cook glanced over his shoulder at Zoro, the key clicked in the lock and the door opened with a swing. Sanji lit the rustic looking lanterns at the front door with his lighter, walking through the cottage and turning on lights where needed.

Zoro closed and locked the door, shedding his robe and dusting any remaining sand off his body. The anticipation was bubbling in his blood as Zoro looked around the cottage. It looked rather expensive, Nami seemed to have gone all out on this one, he'd have to remember to thank her again for this. It wasn't often that he got to spend the night with the cook in a proper bed.

Speaking of beds, Zoro rounded a corner and walked into the bedroom, sturdy looking wooden posts and thick looking sheets catching his eye before the alcohol and lubricant on the nightstand did. The reminder of just exactly was about to happen caused a rush of blood southwards.

"Already hard?" Sanji entered the bedroom and closed the door, lighting himself a cigarette. "We haven't even gotten started yet."

Zoro turned around with a slight growl, grabbing the blond by the tie and clashing their mouths together in a desperate needy kiss. He'd wanted this since he woke up and he hated to admit that the waiting made it much better. Sanji's lips slid along his playfully, mouth parting slightly with a smirk.

Zoro's arms wrapped around Sanji's torso, sliding down the perfectly smooth and tailored suit until his hands rested on Sanji's perfect behind. Sanji tilted his head for better access, kissing Zoro back just as feverishly as he clung to Zoro's shoulders and buried his hand in his green hair.

The first attempt at breaking the kiss failed when they barely managed a breath before Sanji pulled Zoro back for another round, grunts and shaky breaths filling the room. Zoro could feel Sanji's nice suit pants bulge against his thigh, the cook seemed to be as excited for this as he was.

They pulled away with a groan, Sanji's lips immediately trailing down Zoro's jaw and neck and giving his skin gently sucks and nibbles as he worked his kiss-abused lips over Zoro's bare shoulders and chest. Zoro rolled his head back to give the cook more room to work with, Zoro kept himself busy by kneading Sanji's behind and enjoying the smooth feeling of the nice fabric against Sanji's skin.

"This suit is really nice." Zoro said with a groan as Sanji's tongue licked the dip on Zoro's scar. "Are you sure you want me to cut it off?"

The cook glanced up and pushed Zoro backwards until the swordsman's knees hit the edge of the bed and Zoro was forced to sit down."It's why I bought it." Sanji said with a small groan, fixing his hair and biting on his lower lip. He reached out for Zoro's swords, passing all three of them over to the swordsman.

Zoro ran his hands over all three of them, contemplating which one of them was the best sword for the job. He didn't want to use Kitetsu, the risk of it disobeying his will and cutting Sanji was too high. Zoro placed the cursed blade to the side, looking over Wado and Shusuui. He ran a thumb over each of them contemplatively, eventually placing Wado aside and drawing the heavy black blade from its home.

Sanji stood just within the blade reach, his back straight and lips parted in wonder. Zoro could see the arousal straining against the front of Sanji's nice suit pants as he fully unsheathed the blade. He'd use Shusuui. The sword he earned through battle. The sword that deemed him worthy. It was fitting.

Zoro raised the blade and placed it at Sanji's neck, watching the black and red metal contrast perfectly to the blonde's white skin. The blond he'd fought and fought beside countless times. The perfectly flawed blond that wanted him despite all his imperfections.

Shusuui ghosted across Sanji's neck, the cook's breath hitched slightly at the moment, but his posture remained relaxed. The tie fell to the floor, cut at the knot. Sanji looked at him, eyes glazed over with lust. Zoro groaned in pleasure at the sight, Sanji trusted him completely.

Zoro liked the jacket, damaging it beyond repair wasn't on the list of things he wanted to do right now, so he slid the sword along the buttons, sliding the holes larger until the golden buttons slid out of their homes and the jacket draped open on Sanji's motionless frame.

A single twist of his wrist and Shusuui 's edge slid down the front of Sanji's shirt, slicing off a button after button and causing them to fall on the floor and roll around aimlessly. Sanji's breathing was getting heavier now, chest rising and falling and his skin flushing with arousal.

Zoro licked his lips, low growl rumbling from his chest as he pulled the shirt out of the pants with the blunt edge of the sword. The belt was exposed now, and the dull leather that dared to restrict access to the cook's erection lay exposed to Zoro's blade.

"Zoro…" Sanji practically moaned, his eyes never leaving Zoro as he rolled his shoulders, the jacket and shirt slipping off his torso in a flutter of expensive fabric and landing a crumpled heap at Sanji's heels.

Sanji's voice went straight to Zoro's groin, the swordsman grit his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he went over the edge right there.

"I'm going to cut off your belt." Zoro said with a husky growl, the tip of his blade sliding along the expanse of skin between the cook's bellybutton and the hem of his pants. The cold blade barely brushed against Sanji's skin, cutting off a trail of hairs on its sharpened edge.

"Cold…" Sanji moaned, eyes fluttering shut as the cold glow of the blade sent shivers up his back. The blade reached leather, slicing through it like butter in a single sharp swipe that made Zoro groan and Sanji's breath hitch beautifully.

The belt hit the floor with a clatter, pulling Sanji's pants down until the hem of the pants hugged his hips tightly. Zoro moved Shusuui to the button, preparing to undo the pants when he noticed a thin pink piece of fabric peeking from the edge of the pants.

"Pink?" Zoro said curiously, dragging the back of the blade along the pink fabric and watching Sanji jolt in shock.

"Ah… yeah." Sanji brought his hand to his pants, pulling out the thin pink strip of fabric. The elastic snapped against Sanji's skin when he let it go, and Zoro stared up at his lover wide eyed. Sanji wasn't making eye contact, so Zoro decided to investigate.

Shusuui sliced off the button to Sanji's suit pants, the back of the blade pushing down the zipper until the restrictive fabric pooled at Sanji's ankles. The blond stepped out of his shoes, sidestepping and standing on the floor wearing nothing but thin pink panties. Zoro could see a bulge at the front that the panties were clearly not designed to contain, his mouth watered at the sight but his jaw was slack.

"Hate them?" Sanji's tone was slightly nervous; he was watching Zoro with slight trepidation now. "Did I ruin it?"

"No." Zoro said with a groan, dragging the blunt edge of his sword up Sanji's thigh, starting at his ankle and cutting off a few hairs as he reached the knee, the cold of the steel sending goose bumps up Sanji's leg and up to the back of his head. The blond breathed in arousal as the sharp edge of the blade slid between his hip and the flimsy pink fabric.

Zoro didn't have to move the sword, the fabric itself settled on the edge and parted for the steel with a snap of elastic. The underwear dropped to the floor and Zoro withdrew his sword when Sanji stood fully nude in front of him.

Both of them were trembling in arousal at this point, Zoro slowly seethed his sword and placed it besides the bed. Zoro unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his hips and holding eye contact with Sanji. The blond ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, watching Zoro shed the haramaki and kick off his pants.

When both of them were fully naked, Sanji took a single step forward before throwing himself onto Zoro, forcing him down on the bed with his weight and kissing him heatedly. tongues warred and hands wandered. Sanji rose up and sat on Zoro's stomach, holding him down as he ravaged him with kisses and panting breaths.

Zoro lay back and allowed the cook to spoil him with needy moans and the soft scratch of his beard against Zoro's skin. Sanji was kissing him like a drowning man, gasping for air between sloppy kisses and clinging to Zoro's torso and jaw like he was worried Zoro might disappear.

"Cook…" Zoro groaned out when Sanji broke apart for a shuddering breath, his voice seemed to send a shudder through Sanji's body; the blonde's eyes opened half way, pupils dilated with arousal and a dangerous gleam in the darkened blue.

"Stupid Marimo." Sanji huffed before he started kissing and licking at Zoro's collarbone. Zoro ran his hands up Sanji's back, the heavy scent of Sanji's hair products and tobacco filling his senses.

Sanji pushed himself away from Zoro's chest, reaching over to grab the bottle of alcohol on the nightstand and sitting back on Zoro's groin. The touch of friction against Zoro's arousal caused Zoro to hiss and arch slightly, raising the cook a little higher into the air.

The blond didn't care, riding the movement with ease and leaning back as he uncorked the bottle with his teeth. Spitting the cork onto the floor carelessly and taking a large sip of the bottle, Zoro watched Sanji swallow the liquor. His formerly perfectly groomed hair was slipping back into its natural wild mess, clinging to his skin and reflecting the soft golden glow of the lantern around them.

Zoro was sure he'd never been so hard in his entire life. After a sip of his own, the blond leant down and kissed Zoro, transferring trace amounts of alcohol with his kiss over to Zoro's mouth. Zoro greedily drank every drop, sliding his tongue into Sanji's mouth to look for more. Alcohol had never tasted so good.

"Zoro…" Sanji groaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss and leaning backwards, giving Zoro a perfect view of his torso and arousal. Flushed pale skin and alcohol stained kiss swollen lips curled into a smirk. "-the lubricant's on the table."

"Fuck." Zoro growled in pain when he throbbed, arching and reaching out for the bottle as Sanji took another sip of the bottle, riding the movement with a groan of his own. Zoro practically ripped the cap of the bottle, sitting up and forcing the cook down on the bed.

"I wanted to ride-" Sanji started arguing, swallowing thickly as trail of clear liquid slipped out from the corner of his mouth. Zoro licked it up greedily, kissing Sanji deeply as he coated his fingers.

"Not when you're in such a teasing mood, curly-bastard." Zoro hissed between grit teeth and licked at the blonde's lips. "I can't handle any more teasing." Zoro bit onto Sanji's lower lip possessively, rubbing at the blonde's arousal to distract him from the slicked up fingers.

Sanji hissed and arched up against Zoro's body, twisting under him as Zoro slid two fingers inside. the cook reached over the foot of the bed, dropping the bottle onto the floor safely and clinging to the edge as Zoro worked his fingers inside.

"Fuck…. Sanji…." Zoro groaned against Sanji's chest, the name slipping from his lips and causing its owner to shudder in pleasure. Zoro could feel the shudder in Sanji's chest and hear the other man's heartbeat. He kissed the skin he could, rubbing at the head of Sanji's erection as he added a third finger.

"Zoro... ahnnn… fuckk…" Sanji hissed in a breathy voice that caused Zoro to pause his movements just to regain some self control. No one could do this to him but the damn blond, no one could get him this close without even touching him properly.

"I'm going inside now." Zoro whispered against Zoro's neck, lips brushing skin as Sanji shimmied closer and parted his legs wider. The damn cook was so flexible. Zoro slicked himself up with a liberal amount of cold lubricant, gritting his teeth when the cold covered his flushed skin.

"S-slow… damn Marimo… need it…" Sanji cursed under his breath, reaching up to grab Zoro's shoulder and brace himself when Zoro got in position and lined himself up with Sanji's entrance.

They were both used to it by now, the moment it took for their bodies to adjust passed with kisses and desperate touching, both of them trying to get as much skin touching as possible. Zoro could feel Sanji's arousal sliding along his stomach, the friction causing the cook to moan into Zoro's mouth.

Zoro didn't have to wait for a signal to know when he was allowed to start moving. He could feel the tension seeping from Sanji's body and taste the need in the kiss. He started moving, supporting Sanji's hip with one hand and resting his weight on is other arm pinned on the bed besides Sanji's head.

Sanji's long deadly legs wrapped around Zoro's waist encouragingly, low appreciative grunts slipping from between their lips as Zoro built up a rhythm. Slow at first, trying to get this to last as long as possible. Sanji's back arched when Zoro brushed against a sensitive spot and the blond gasped out in pleasure.

"Fuck… Zoro…. there…" the words rolled of Sanji's tongue like candy, the swordsman started kissing and sucking on the other man's chest to make up for not reaching his mouth. Taking a moment's pause to actively line up with his target, Zoro groaned long and deep in pleasure as he rolled his hips into Sanji's.

"So damn good…" Zoro practically moaned, sweat slicking his skin from the effort of keeping himself in check. Sanji's body was heavenly, nothing could compare. "You feel so damn good…" Zoro breathed against Sanji's neck, feeling the other man's fingers digging into his shoulders and back hard enough to bruise.

The pace dissolved into frantic impulsive thrusts, groans became pleasured howls and Zoro wasn't sure if they belonged to Sanji or himself. Zoro clung to the sheets in an attempt to keep himself from going over the edge, but Sanji's body suddenly tightened unbearably around him.

Zoro cursed loudly as he was milked of all he had, spilling inside the blond below him. Sanji gasped in pleasure and his body shuddered under Zoro, back arched as Zoro could feel the other man's release splattering over his chest and smearing between them.

Zoro rode out his orgasm with long grinding thrusts until he couldn't take it anymore. Panting for breath and swallowing thickly as he watched the other man panting below him. Zoro kissed the half open mouth, working his way inside through slacked jaw as he pulled out, fingers trailing up Sanji's body and worshipping every curve.

"Damn, Marimo." Sanji groaned when Zoro broke the kiss, eyes still half lidded with pleasure and sweat dripping from his skin. Zoro rolled over on the bed, reaching past Sanji's head for the bottle of booze.

Zoro gave a pleased grunt, watching Sanji roll over and stretch lazily for his packet of cigarettes, fishing it from the pocket of his nice new suit. The blond lit up and took a deep breath of the smoke, blowing circles into the air.

"Hey, cook." Zoro droned after swallowing a large portion of alcohol, wiping at his lips with a slightly lubricant stained thumb. "Do YOU have any kinks?" Zoro lay sprawled out on the bed, watching Sanji's skin slowly turn back to its perfect pale tone as the blond thought.

"I suppose I do." Sanji stretched out slightly, running a finger along Zoro's jaw lazily. "If you don't mind trying some new things, I have a couple of leather ropes, blindfolds and such in the top drawer."

"The second drawer has a couple of… those…kinds of things." Sanji said awkwardly, gesturing to the cut up panties with a nod of his head.

Zoro took another large sip from his bottle, grinning around it as he swallowed. "I don't see why not, we have all night after all."

Sanji rolled over, running a hand down Zoro's chest and tracing the scar. "Are you sure you're up for it?" Sanji teased, trailing kisses down Zoro's chest as the swordsman put the bottle away.

"As long as you don't dress up as Mihawk, I think I can handle it." Zoro grinned and relaxed into the bed, glancing down to see a particularly guilty look on Sanji's face. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sanji smiled, reaching up to kiss Zoro on the cheek with a dorky grin. "Happy birthday, bastard Marimo."

END

* * *

PHEW!

IS HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE THIS MUCH IN A SINGLE SITTING.

Thank GOD this is out of my system, it turned out much longer than I thought and I had to get it beta'd because I finished it at like 2 am.

Thanks a thousand times over to **VioletClockworker** who stayed up late to beta this for me. She's a trooper!

Happy birthday Zoro, you gorgeous dork.


End file.
